Stage 5 (Kirby's Block Ball)
|theme=Celestial bodies |boss=Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright |mini-boss=None |common enemies=Broom Hatter, Rocky, Twister}} '''Stage 5' is the fifth floating island of Blockworld and serves as the fifth level in Kirby's Block Ball. It is a sun with a crescent moon revolving around it. It is preceded by Stage 4 and succeeded by Stage 6. The stage opens with the following animation: A Rocky walks back and forth. The ball hits it, granting Kirby the Stone ability. He moves above a group of blocks and, after a message appears prompting the player to press the B Button, he pounds through several of them. He lands on the paddle below, then spins around and poses. As this intro implies, the Stone ability is introduced here. Stage 5 has a border line of 120,000. Areas Block Area 1 The area has a spiky floor, ceiling, and left wall, but a smooth right wall. The player can control three paddles, at the top, bottom, and left side of the screen. The area is filled with 21 rectangular white blocks; 26 small, square gray blocks, and five Ability Blocks. They are arranged in columns. Two Rockys and a Broom Hatter stand on top of them. Block Area 2 The area has a spiky floor and walls but a smooth ceiling. The player can control four paddles, at the top, bottom, and sides of the screen. The area is filled with 14 rectangular white blocks, 14 Power Blocks, six Ability Blocks, and two Metal Blocks. Two Switch Blocks are encased inside block formations; when both are hit, they convert most blocks into Through Blocks, which grant Kirby a bonus if he clears them all under the time limit. A Rocky stands in the center of the area. Block Area 3 The area has a spiky floor and ceiling but smooth walls. The player can control two paddles, at the top and bottom of the screen. The area is filled with 21 rectangular white blocks, six Ability Blocks, two Score Blocks, and two Metal Blocks. They are arranged in one group with the harder-to-break blocks at the bottom—if Kirby has the Stone ability or no Copy Ability at all, he must start by hitting the white blocks near the spikes at the top of the area. A Rocky and a Twister dwell on top of or next to the block formation. The Twister drops a Flip item when hit. Hidden objects: A Warp Star is hidden on the lower portion of the right wall. Target Shooting Area The area has a spiky floor and walls but a smooth ceiling. The player can control paddles at the bottom and sides of the screen. The area is filled with 26 Star Blocks and ten Power Blocks. Mr. Shine rolls back and forth in the upper-middle portion of the area; hitting him four times causes him to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. Boss Area Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright serve as the boss of the stage. Mr. Shine appears first, floating in circles and tossing out tiny crescent moons that can shrink the paddles. When Kirby has dealt six points of damage to him, he explodes, and Mr. Bright replaces him. He floats back and forth, firing tiny suns that can shrink the paddles. The spikes on the ceiling, walls, and floor are covered by whatever Star Blocks the player collected in the Target Shooting Area. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Light